Take Him Home
by The Trailblazer
Summary: So, imagine someone dumps Allen on you with the instructions "Take him home". You don't know where he lives, so where do you take him?
1. Chapter 1

This story would never have been published unless Silver Ecstasy had taken her precious time to beta it for me. You should check her out if you wanna read about what would happen if the DGM characters actually were cowboys ;D

Take Him Home

Chapter 1. Saturday

The chilly night air passed through the open window of a black Mercedes driven by a certain redhead, a black and green bandanna was keeping his hair where he wanted it and an eye patch covered his right eye. It sure was cold outside, but it helped him wake up. Lavi, as the redhead called himself, had been sleeping all day after a long night of paperwork and this was not how he planned to spend his Saturday, first sleeping away the whole day and then have a meeting in the evening. Talk about ruining the weekend.

He slowed down by carefully stepping on the brake as the traffic light before him turned red. The red light also forced a silver car to stop and wait for it to become green. Lavi who studied pretty much everything recognized the car as a Trans Am, probably from the 80's. "Great car" He thought to himself.

Except of those two cars the road was empty and if it wasn't for the other car Lavi had ignored the red light and continued his way home with maybe a small stop at a bar or two. The Trans Am slowly drove up beside Lavi's Mercedes and the unknown driver winded down the car window on the passenger side exposing a beautiful and elegant, Japanese woman or was it a man?

"Hey, you! Redhead!" It was a man, alright. Lavi removed his gaze from the traffic light and turned his attention to the Japanese driver who was apparently calling him.

Lavi now got a better view of the driver of the Trans Am who was leaning his head out of the window. He had long black hair with a tint of dark blue tied up in a ponytail and his bangs almost cover his seemingly bottomless dark eyes. It also looked like there was someone in the passenger seat but he wasn't sure as all he saw was a fluffy, snow white thing that could also be a sleeping dog.

"…Yeah?" He asked with the eyebrow over his visible eye raised.

The Japanese man seemed satisfied with the response and gestured for him to step out so they could have a closer talk. As the road was still empty and at usual times it wasn't exactly the busiest street either so the redhead saw no bigger danger in leaving his precious ride for awhile but just to be safe he shifted gear and slowly backed his car behind the other one so another car could easily drive past them in case that would happen.

Curious about what the man had to say to a complete stranger he just pulled of the road Lavi stepped out of his black vehicle and ran a hand through his red hair in an attempt to fix the slightly mess in it which the wind from the open car window had caused.

One step after another he walked closer to the Trans Am driver who with a slim and slender finger pointed over to the passenger side of his car signalling Lavi to meet him there. The green eyed redhead blinked but surprisingly did as the other man suggested and met up with him by the passenger side. Once again the dark haired Japanese seemed satisfied that everything went his way.

"Name's Kanda." He stated firmly and held out his hand to appear polite.

"Lavi, nice to meet'cha." The redhead responded, still confused over the whole situation and shook the other's hand.

He opened the door and Lavi could see that the fluffy, white thing was actually a sleeping boy but the man, now known as Kanda took no consideration and roughly lifted out the boy.

"You wanna make some cash?"

But before Lavi even got the chance to say 'No' or even reply at all the sleeping boy was given to him. Too shocked to do anything else he just held the boy bride-style and stared at the dark haired man who went through the boys pockets.

"All you gotta do is take this Allen home," He nodded towards the boy. "Here you go!" He pulled out a few twenties from the boys left vest pocket and tucked them into the hand of the puzzled redhead before closing the passenger door. "I really gotta go but he needs a ride." Kanda shortly explained while walking back to the driver's side, the door was still open making it easy for him to just get in, close the door and take off; which was exactly what he did.

Lavi on the other hand stood speechless with the seemingly lifeless boy in his arms and stared after the silvery car.

Somehow the one-eyed redhead managed to open the door to the back-seat with his hand despite the passed out boy's heavy body and got him in there in a lying position.

"What was up with that Jap?" The redhead muttered to himself as he sat back in his car and slowly drove off with the boy snoozing in the back-seat. He glanced at him through the rear-view mirror, hoping he would wake up and tell him where he lived but being the nice guy Lavi always was (Yeah, right!) he didn't like the thought of leaving the boy, who had to be drunk judging by the way he reeked of alcohol, alone in an abandoned flat. And so, Lavi had to drive home.

¤-x-¤

The neighbourhood got more and more familiar for each block and Lavi could finally take a breather. He was soon home and could stop casting glances through the rear-view mirror at the boy in the back-seat who Lavi now found kind of cute. He could barely believe it himself but the boy was in fact cute. The _boy_ was _cute._ He blamed it on lack of sleep.

Before he could steer the car up on the driveway he heard a soft groan from behind and instantly his eyes shifted to the rear-view mirror once again only to see the sleeping boy not sleeping! "Awake now kid?"

Another groan.

"Mind telling me who you are, where you live and what the hell's wrong with you and the long-haired dude?"

Allen didn't say anything, either he ignored the questions or he simply didn't hear them for the sleepiness that still possessed him. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head as yet another groan came from him. Lavi, who just parked the car, turned his head back demanding answers to those questions. "What's your name, kid?"

"Allen, Allen Walker."

"Okay Allen, why did the foreign, woman-looking man drop you off on me?"

"Well…" Allen started, but it was just now that he realized what was going on. He let his eyes quickly scan the area inside and outside the car before calmly examining this red-headed driver.

"Well?" the same red-headed driver asked impatiently.

"I used to live with Kanda but he's taking the next flight to Japan, since he left me here I guess I'll stay with you!" His voice started to sound more like a voice than the raspy groans of a drunkard.

Lavi just stared, how could this little kid say something like that? He even sounded happy and if Lavi looked closer he thought he could see a small smile too. What kind of easy going kid did that Japanese dump on him?

Many thoughts rushed through the mind of the redhead. When he said _'Take him home' _Lavi never even thought of the idea of taking the kid to _his _home. This _Allen _must have relatives or something where he could drop him off. Not a chance in the world that Lavi would consider living with a kid more than one night, and that one night was just to let him sober up.

At this time Lavi had no idea how wrong he was about that _one night_.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm happy to finally give you the second chapter! It's been betad by **Silver Ecstasy**, so I would like to give her a big thank you! I also want to thank you who has reviewed the first chapter as well as you who read it but didn't leave a review, I love you all!

And I don't own DGM or its characters.

**Chapter 2. Sunday**

The next morning was a sunny morning, with singing birds and all that. If you have ever woken up way too early a sunny morning, maybe in spring, you would know how it is. A little annoying but not all that bad. Allen, with his lively hangover hated this morning. It was like his whole body ached, his breath wasn't that tasty, the sun shined too bright and the birds where just friggin' annoying. He groaned lightly as he was to turn in his bed but with a gasp fell down on the floor, his eyes shot up and stared around the place. The bed was a sofa and the whole room was not his. This room was big but not poorly decorated; old, antique furniture was happily filling the empty spaces, it somewhat looked like a place for an old man. It also had a huge window with scarlet curtains in each end. Allen assumed it was to keep the place dark at night but now with the curtains opened it easily filled the room with the sunshine his eyes now hated. A door opened and a head popped in.

"You okay, kid?"

Allen stared at the brightly red hair that belonged to the stranger.

"_Why is he wearing an eye-patch? Pirate?" _a small nod could be seen. "I'm fine. Where the bloody hell am I?"

"Casa de Lavi, Lavi's magnificent mansion, Castle of Lavi or you could say it's my home, meaning you're at my place," he grinned for unknown reason, maybe he was proud over his house.

"Yes…Why?" his white locks swinging in the movement as he slowly shook his head thinking he probably knew why.

The door opened even more and Lavi stepped into the sunshine and walked towards the kid who was still half sitting, half lying on the floor, he squatted down to meet his eye level.

"Well…I didn't kidnap you," he ruffled the boy's snow white hair.

"Oh dear Lord…" Allen sighed. "He ditched me, did he not?" Despite the hangover he managed to get himself up from the floor and into a sitting position on the bed.

"The hermaphrodite? Yes." Lavi confirmed the boy's assumption.

Allen had seen this coming, it had just been a matter of time. Knowing there was nothing he could do about it he just had to accept the fact that this was now his home even though the redhead didn't seem to agree Allen was sure that would change.

"Breakfast?" The white haired boy exclaimed with big, round eyes realizing just how hungry he really was.

"I figured as much," was all Lavi could say. "There's some toast in the kitchen." He nodded towards the direction of the kitchen.

"And egg and bacon, I presume? And sausage, that is a must," he got up to walk in the direction he had just got but dizzy as he was he started to wobble and Lavi hurried to get a grip of his arm so he wouldn't fall once again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. 'Bout your breakfast order, I'll see what I can do," with a sigh and a grip around the other man's waist they made their way to the kitchen.

¤-x-¤

Lavi just couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at the small boy stuffing himself with just about anything edible from Lavi's kitchen. _"Where does it all go?"_

Allen on the other hand had a huge smile on his face as he finally felt human again. Getting some food always helped in any situations. "So your name is Lavi?"

"You got that right, Allen-boy!"

Allen looked a little surprised and Lavi got the hint. "You told me. Yesterday. Like I said, I never kidnapped you so I'm no stalker."

They sat by a big and round oak table in Lavi's over crowded, slightly damp kitchen. He had stuff everywhere, anything from books to wooden dolls that looked like they came from Africa. Right now the only light was the sunshine that managed to search its way in between the curtains. As Allen's grey eyes scanned the rest of the room he noticed lots of candles and various lamps in different size and color. It was a huge change after being used to Kanda's sterile, plain design.

"I see. And what do you do for a living?" his eyes now returning to the red haired man.

"Oh, a little of this and a little of that," he answered casually.

"And what is the matter with your eye?"

"Well, what about your eye?"

"Ah, fair enough," Allen replied not feeling like telling that story about the scar that started out as a star over his eye and continued with a line all the way underneath his left eye; it was in the past after all.

"I guess it's the same with your arm?" Lavi used his one green eye to inspect the part of the left arm that could be seen between his sleeve and the gloves he was wearing. Being tired himself the night before Lavi never undressed Allen after taking him home, it was also the thought of undressing another man that had kept him from doing it.

"Oh!" the boy quickly used his normal arm to pull down the sleeve even more to cover up the red, wrinkly skin. "Yes, from the past."

The tension in the kitchen was all but relaxed now. They were both curious about each other's secrets and dare I say it; a little scared? This was the kind of tension Lavi couldn't stand. He was an easy going person and he expected his surroundings to be the same so he had to do something about this.

"Ya know what?" Lavi's cheerful voice filled the room as he stood up from his chair. "Since you've cleaned out everything I had that is considered as food, why don't I do some grocery shopping while you make yourself at home and maybe call some relatives, find a place to live and all that?"

Allen approved to the idea with a nod causing Lavi to squeal and ruffle the boys white hair. "You're just too cute! Like a puppy!" As weird as Lavi thought it was that he found this boy cute he didn't think it was weird at all to like puppies. This Allen boy was just like a stray puppy dog with no home and nowhere to go.

He opened the fridge while scratching his head with his free arm. "Let's see I need to buy…Yeah, everything." With that said he grabbed his car keys from the counter and took one last look at his new found puppy to say good bye. "Uhm…You just stay here and I'll be back as fast as I can," he gave a salute and then he was off.

Through the window Allen could see him get into his car and drive away in what must have been the direction of the grocery store. Being all alone in a stranger's house was a feeling Allen didn't enjoy, it felt lonelier than when you were alone at your own place. There wasn't much to do either so he decided to finish what was left of his breakfast on his plate.

¤-x-¤

It must have taken a little more than an hour for Lavi to buy enough food for a day or two. With the new resident at his house that apparently ate an elephant for breakfast he knew he needed a lot more than usual. The odd glances he got from other customers at the store helped to convince him that something was definitely wrong with the boy. Nothing that small can eat this much and with much he meant his whole car was filled with bags of provisions.

Finally arriving by his apartment he got out of the car and observed the mountain of grocery bags. He was going to need help with this. "Allen boy!" he called towards the house hoping the boy would hear him. Apparently he did because only seconds later the door opened and a dripping wet, white haired boy with nothing but a towel around his waist, stepped out.

"Yes, what's the matter?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"U-uhm…"Lavi just stared.

"Yes?"

"Get dressed damnit!" Lavi blurted out while looking away to hide the sudden blush that crept onto his cheeks. "And then get out here and help me carry the bags!"

"Yes, of course," was Allen's simple reply as he turned back into the apartment for some clothes.

Lavi, still outside shook his head. "What's wrong with that boy? One second he's like this proper gentleman and the other he acts like…like a lunatic!" Exaggerating of course, but Lavi wasn't one to keep it simple. Grabbing two bags from his car in each hand he made his way inside the apartment where he almost ran into the lunatic in the hallway.

Already dressed and slightly messy in his wet white hair, the boy made a gesture that he could take the bags from there.

"Yeah, like you could carry this much," once again Lavi shook his head. "Take a bag or two from the car instead."

"Of course I can!" Allen exclaimed feeling insulted. Despite Lavi's protest the boy grabbed the bags from Lavi's hand and carried them towards the kitchen with ease. With a surprised but not shocked look on his face Lavi followed his new friend.

"You're not as weak as you look, huh?" Lavi leaned against the door frame to the kitchen while Allen put the bags down on the floor, because the kitchen table was still covered in various magazines. You could find anything from history to chemistry to the latest Rolling Stones.

Insulted again Allen looked down at himself before he retorted. "I do not look weak!"

"Really? You're like this big," he demonstrated with his hands something at the height of a pocket book. "You're like what, eleven?" his one green eye looking at him curiously. "And already been drunk. Not talking about how you're practically drowning in that shirt of mine." It had been the first thing Lavi noticed when he met Allen in the hallway. How cute he looked in Lavi's dark blue hoodie that was way too big for this little bean sprout, who had been forced to fold up the arms on the shirt. Other than that he was wearing his own black pants and leather gloves.

"I am not!" The annoyance rising with every insult. "I am this big," he pointed firmly at himself from top to bottom. "Fifteen years old. The alcohol, which I hate by the way, was a mistake I will not do again. And," he eyed Lavi especially for this. "It is you who are too big."

"Keh?" The otherwise so confident look on his face fell as he stared at the smaller boy. His one green eye wide and his mouth open in shock. It took him a good few seconds to realize that this Allen, the boy who ate like he had never seen food, just called Lavi the fat one. "Alrighty, but you still _look_ weak." Lavi didn't really enjoy losing an argument even if it was just a small one. He just had to have the last word.

"_It's useless,"_ Allen thought to himself. _"He will just not listen."_

Realizing that he might have hurt Allen's feelings a little Lavi decided to give the kid something else to think about. "Let's carry in the rest of the food and maybe I'll give you something to eat as thanks."

Allen's pale face immediately lit up hearing that.

¤-x-¤

"But I am hungry!" whined the white haired boy much to Lavi's horror.

"You just ate!"

"Not lunch. And it is almost 1 pm." He continued in a still whining voice as he tapped his wrist watch.

"Yeah, but I thought since you pretty much ate what I would consider lunch after we carried the bags I figured you didn't need any more." Lavi replied casually.

"Well, you thought wrong." Allen sniffed.

This made Lavi realize that it wasn't much he could do but to cook just another meal for this glutton of a kid. "Alright, but you will help! With the dishes too!"

Happy that he finally was getting his lunch Allen agreed to the terms of his new landlord. "Fine with me."

The oversized smile on the pale lips of the British boy made Lavi chuckle as he made his way to the kitchen, Allen following close behind.

As they sat there by the kitchen table, Lavi eating and Allen…pouring food down his throat, the redhead took the opportunity to ask some questions.

"So," he started slowly looking over at the boy. "Did you find any relatives you could live with?"

"No." Allen's reply was short as he didn't want to waste time talking when he could be eating.

"No? How many did ya call?"

"None." Again, why waste time talking.

"None?" Lavi was shocked. "Why not? You can't stay here forever so-"

"I know!" His voice sounded slightly irritated. Why did he have to ask so many questions over lunch? "But I really do not have any relatives." The expression on his face seemed to indicate that he was thinking. "Not that I could stay with at least."

"Why not?" Apparently the redhead did not give up that easily. If this weird food lover was staying here any longer he had to know what he was dealing with.

"Well…"Allen started between chewing. "I have done something…"he wasn't sure he could tell him this. Not this early at least. "Something bad, okay?"

"Something bad?" the one green eye looked at him suspiciously. Did he have to repeat everything Allen said?

"Yes." Once more Allen went with his short replies.

"And you're not gonna tell me what it is, are you?"

"No." he swallowed some more food. "Not yet anyway," he continued when he noticed the disappointment in the other man's face.

"Alright," Lavi let out a sigh and returned his attention to his own food, while thinking about what the kid had just told him.

x-¤-x

It was at times like these, times when you had a guest who used over ten plates for lunch, that you desperately wished you had a dishwasher. Because doing this by hand would be a pain in the ass. It was a good thing Allen had agreed to help. With Lavi cleaning the kitchenware in the hot water and Allen drying them with a towel it went surprisingly fast. It didn't take decades like Lavi had feared.

"And that was that," the redhead ruffled the other boy's hair. _"Oh God, it is sooo soft!" _he thought to himself. "I need to work a little; you think you can entertain yourself for awhile?"

"Again, what is it you are working with?" Allen asked, still kind of suspicious with this redhead's line of work.

"Like I said, a little of this and a little of that," he smiled a soft smile.

"That's really suspicious," he stated.

"Oh, and you aren't?" he retorted with a raised brow.

"I have my reasons," was Allen's nonchalant reply.

"I'm sure you do," but Lavi wasn't sure he could accept that but it seemed like he didn't have any other choice for now. "But you will have to tell me sooner or later," he stated with a firm look.

"Yeah, yeah," now that didn't sound so convincing. "So, tell me you job now."

Lavi sighed, he didn't know how to handle this boy. It appeared that whatever Lavi said or did the boy still got what he wanted in the end. Every time. "I'm a writer."

The boy's grey eyes looked first at him and then around the room. "I should have guessed, explains why you have so many books and magazines lying around," Allen smiled and seemed impressed with Lavi's line of work. "What kind of books do you write?"

"Oh, it's not just books," this was a perfect time for Lavi to brag a little. "I write pretty much everything from instruction booklets to translations and literature. In other words: a little of this and that." He finished his bragging speech with a wink. Unfortunately, as he was wearing an eye patch the wink was a failure.

"Now, you're quite the worker!" Allen exclaimed and patted the older man on the shoulder. "I will leave you to it then."

"Thanks! I'll be upstairs if you need me," with a soft smile the redhead left the pale boy behind him and went up the stairs to his study room. Yes, Lavi had quite the big apartment but he also had a big bank account thanks to his broad line of work, which he was really grateful for or he couldn't afford his new guest.

Allen turned on the TV and flopped himself onto the couch before flipping through the channels. Suddenly a picture of Allen himself showed up in the screen. Panicking he hurriedly lowered the audio, he did not want Lavi to hear this.

"…_Seen this boy please call us on 04-"_ spoke the television before Allen changed the channel.

"Ops…"Never had he thought his actions would go this far. Okay, he lied. The thought had crossed his mind but appearing on TV, now that was just taking it too far.

He couldn't let Lavi see this. If he did what would happen to Allen? No, he had to do everything he could to keep the redhead away from the television and any other kind of information source. Considering the "pirate's" line of work and the fact that he seemed to love magazines and newspapers this would probably be very hard. First off, Allen had to make sure the guy did not have a small TV or radio upstairs.

Jumping up from the couch he turned off the TV and quietly walked up the stairs. Would it be alright to interrupt him when he was working? _"Maybe he gets mad…" _But he had to do it.

There was only one door that was closed on the second floor so Allen figured that he was probably doing his work in there. Softly he knocked on the door with his gloved hand.

"Yes?" Came a surprised answer from the other side of the door.

The door slowly creaked open and Allen stuck his head in, his eyes scanning the room. _"Phew, nothing in there could expose me."_

Lavi sat with his back to the door and with a desk before him, facing a window. The desk was filled with piles of books just like the bookcases leaning against all the walls were.

"Yeah?" Lavi repeated and spun his chair around to look at him.

"Are you hungry?" Poor Allen couldn't come up with a better excuse.

"Allen, we just ate." He laughed tensely. _"Is he hungry again?"_ At this rate he had to go to the supermarket twice a day.

"I know," he played with his fingers nervously. "But all that dishwashing? I figured…maybe-"

"Thanks," the redhead interrupted his stuttering. "Some tea would be nice though. If that's alright?"

"Sure, I can make you some." His nervousness faded away as a smile formed on his pale lips. He felt kind of happy inside that he could do something for this man who had been taking care of him. He left the study room behind him and quickly went down the stairs and head for the kitchen.

"Thank you!" Lavi called after him.

x-¤-x

When the night began to close in Lavi prepared a proper bed for Allen, in what could've been a guest room but it looked more like a storage room for books, CDs and weird artifacts. Apart from the bed the room had a small window with some half dead plants, a small table with a lamp on it next to the bed and an armchair in the corner beside the window.

Allen imagined that spiders, rats and other creatures lived happily and undisturbed somewhere in the corners of the room. Lavi had assured him that it was not the case. That he cleaned this room as often as all the others. Allen was not convinced but what could he do?

"I think I have an old shirt somewhere if you want something to sleep in?" The redhead asked as he placed a clean pillow upon the bed.

"Yes, thank you." Allen had his almost constant soft smile across his face. Even if the bed scared him a little, or more precisely, the room did, it was still better than sleeping on the couch with the sun waking him up.

"I'll be right back then," Lavi left the younger boy behind and went off. It only took him a few minutes until he came back with a worn out, red t-shirt with some random back patterns on. "I bought you a tooth brush too; it's in the bathroom to the right."

"Thank you, again."Allen took the t-shirt from him and placed it on the bed. "Good night."

"Night!" Lavi pulled off a salute before leaving the white haired boy alone in the room. He had some more work to do before he could relax enough to fall asleep.

x-¤-x

After brushing his teeth, Allen lay awake in his bed, he was tired for sure but how was he supposed to sleep after everything that had happened. "First _that_ happens, then I get drunk and dumped on a stranger and now I'm on the news…" The world was very unfair according to this boy.

He turned and turned in his bed to find a comfortable way to rest in and hopefully fall asleep. An hour or so passed and he was still awake, he could hear Lavi walking around, probably getting ready for bed because ten minutes later everything was completely quiet, apart from a ticking clock in the hallway.

Allen was awake for another hour until he gave up and lit the lamp. Slowly he slid out of the warm bed and winced as his feet hit the cold floor. He tip toed out of the room towards the bathroom, thinking that maybe a glass of water would cool his nerves and help him sleep.

The storage-guestroom was located on the second floor with the bathroom on the right, there was another bathroom downstairs but why go all the way there? He entered the bathroom and flipped the switch to get some light in there before he began to look for a glass or something else he could drink out of. Allen looked in all the cabinets and drawers before accepting the fact that there wasn't any, so he would have to drink from his hands. It wasn't that terrible, except that it was kind of cold and he had to warm his hands with hot water before leaving the bathroom.

As he was on his way back to his so called bedroom a soft snoring sound caught his attention, it came from a room further to the right than the bathroom. The door to the room was slightly open; Allen tiptoed closer and took a peek inside. He could see the redheaded man sleeping safe and sound, Allen couldn't help but envy him. He wanted to sleep too.

"_Maybe I can if I…"_ he began to reason with himself.

The door to Lavi's room was slowly and quietly pushed open. The pale boy snuck in. Carefully Allen sat himself on the other's bed. Lavi didn't wake up so Allen decided that Lavi probably wouldn't notice if he crawled into the bed next to him. So he did.

It didn't take long though until Lavi's sleeping body felt it was time to turn and when he did he happened to discover a warm, soft plump that hadn't been there before.

"Wah!" accidentally Lavi flung himself out of the bed and hit the light switch only to find the pale blonde laying there.

Allen, who had actually almost fallen asleep, looked at the other man with half open, tired eyes. "What?"

"What are you doing in my bed?" Lavi exclaimed, his one eye wide in what could've been surprise or fear.

The white haired boy just closed his eyes and turned his head away from the bright light of the lamp. "I could not sleep."

"So?" Lavi asked like that wasn't reason enough.

"So, I want to sleep here."

"But why?"

"Because I can. Can you turn off the lights?" Allen winced while pulling the blanket over his head.

"You just said you couldn't sleep?" He didn't touch the lights.

"In the storage room yes, but here it seems to work. The lights?"

"Oh really?" That wasn't even logical and did therefore not convince Lavi.

"Yes. Just before you shot out of bed I was on my way to the dreamland."

"Alright…but you could've asked first." Lavi pouted and finally, to Allen's delight, turned off the lights.

"Okay, can I sleep in here?" he pulled the blanket back down again, since the room was now as good as black and he needed some new air.

"A little too late for that now," Lavi chuckled and got back into the bed next to the boy. It wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be. "But okay," since everything felt so natural he took the opportunity to gently stroke the boy over the hair once.

"Thank you," was all the boy could say, before he at last drifted off to sleep.

Lavi staid awake for another few minutes, studying the outlines of the sleeping boy. There was something about him, something he couldn't quite put his finger on, but he felt at ease. Like his stormy life was calming down, a feeling he hadn't felt for a long time. It was as if the boy brought back a long forgotten emotion, from another time and place. It was with this feeling Lavi went back to sleep with a peaceful smile on his lips.

**TBC**

AN: I thought that maybe I should tell you that the beginning of this story is based on a song, but I can't tell you which one since also the ending is based on the same song. I'll let you know what song it is eventually, and I don't own the song. Neither do I own Bob Dylan and his song 'Something there is about you' that the last paragraph in this chapter is inspired by.

I need some help from you readers, if anyone has an idea for a fill out chapter, let me know! Cause I need some ideas xD

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: We have finally reached an update! And it's all thanks to Silver Ecstasy for reviving me from the dead and also for beta:ing this chapter. I hope you will like it, and if you do, why not leave a review? ;D**

**Chapter 3. Monday**

Monday. The start of a new week. For most people Mondays meant another day at a boring office, but for Lavi, it meant another day with his new roommate. Yes, roommate, he didn't know what else to call it…I mean him. The reason why Lavi didn't have an office to go to, except for the study room in his house, was because he had a weird job. And he could do that weird job from home.

His work usually contained of translating things, like books manuals and what not, Lavi had travelled a lot and therefore had experience in many different languages. With those travels he could get information that with some magic words and phrasing could transform into an interesting newspaper article for other travels or people interesting in culture. Occasionally, there wasn't much to do, and at those times it could happen that Lavi simply wrote his own book, be it a novel or something educating, whatever float his boat at the moment.

With a job like this, Lavi had his own schedule and that's why he was still sleeping this late Monday morning. The alarm clock on the bedside table struck 10.05 before Lavi even started to gain consciousness, and that was only because of a certain smell tickled his nose.

"Pancakes?" He spoke to himself drowsily.

Yes, it was definitely pancakes, no mistake about it. But how could that be? Curious, and a little confused, he sat up on his bead and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. That's when he realized that the bed was empty, aside from himself of course. Hadn't that white haired brat snuck into his bed last night? Slowly realization hit him.

"He's makin' pancakes?" Lavi had a habit of speaking to himself, living alone for long could have that effect on people.

He was still a little groggy from the sleep but he managed to get out of bed and even put on some clothes before making his way downstairs to the kitchen. The smell of pancakes growing sweeter and sweeter with every step.

"Ah, good morning!" Allen greeted him with a huge smile as Lavi stepped into the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind." He made a gesture towards the ingredients for the pancake breakfast as well as the plate with the mountain of already finished pancakes.

Lavi had a look of surprise on his face. Of course he didn't mind, who wouldn't like to have their breakfast ready after just waking up. "Nah, help yourself to whatever you like," He replied with a smile while taking a seat at the kitchen table.

A plate was already laid out for him, as well as a glass, a jug of orange juice and syrup, everything within an arm's reach. Perfect. A sigh of relief escaped Lavi's lips as he poured himself some juice. Although it was early in the morning, and least for Lavi who just woke up, it wasn't too early for a joke.

"You make a good housewife," He stated looking over at his roommate as said person took the last finished pancake from the frying pan and placed it on the mountain with the others.

"Well thank you," His reply came with the constant smile of his. And he kept that smile as he picked up the mountain plate and carried it over to the table, placing it between himself and Lavi.

Knowing his manner, Allen patiently waited for Lavi to hog in on the pancakes before taking his own share. Of course a much bigger share.

The sweet scent of breakfast had made Lavi forgot all about the events the earlier night, but now, as he was looking over to the small boy in front of him, it all came back. Although awkward, he felt he had to talk about it.

"Uhm…about last night?" He started, sounding almost like he had done something wrong.

Allen looked up from his plate with a look of complete innocence, but he didn't speak, so Lavi had to continue.

"Was something wrong with the guest room?"

"No," Allen's reply was honest.

"Then…" Lavi took a moment, trying to find the right words. "Then why did ya come creeping into my bed?" He wasn't one to admit it, but he almost felt a blush coming on while thinking about it.

Allen, on the other hand, did not need a moment to find the right words, his reply came almost immediately. "I just don't like to sleep alone."

Lavi looked at him, surprised, and maybe even a little disappointed, that it was just that. So simple.

But Allen continued with a more thorough explanation. "Actually, I have a really hard time falling asleep when I'm alone," He said thoughtfully. "So after some time of tossing and turning I figured that you probably wouldn't mind. As you seem to be such a gentleman after all," He finished with a smile before adding some jam on one of his pancakes.

"So… you're kinda like a child then," Lavi stated with his fork pointing in Allen's direction.

"What?!" Came the boy's reply. "No!"

Lavi smirked. "Seems like it."

Allen slightly puffed his cheeks, which did only accentuate his childish features. "Adults can sleep together too."

"Yeah, but not for the reason you're claiming," Lavi was still smirking, although he wasn't really sure why. Teasing this boy was fun though.

"Whatever…" He mumbled a reply before quietly returning his attention to his decreasing mountain of pancakes. But then, as if to prove that two adults actually could share a bed for no apparent reason he began talking again. "I always slept together with Kanda." Kanda, Lavi recalled, was that dude who started this hell of a mess with Allen. Allen continued. "But he never really approved, he was too proud to admit he actually enjoyed the company," His smile widened a little at that memory.

Lavi took a bite of his pancakes. They were delicious, maybe he shouldn't call this situation a 'hell of a mess'. "So what you're sayin' is," Lavi let his fork linger by his lips, tasting the sweet syrup sticking to it. "That from now on, we'll be sharing a bed?"

"Yes!" The white haired boy emphasized his reply with an enthusiastic nod. Then he remembered his manners. "If that is alright with you, of course?"

Lavi was a little at loss, the fork still in his mouth. He didn't know what to make of the situation. A stranger dropping of a stranger who needs to share a bed, now that's just unbelievable. Yes, apparently true. "It's alright I guess…" He wasn't really sure if it was alright, but he couldn't just let the poor boy have to stay awake every night. "But don't try anythin' weird!" He added in a stern voice.

"Like what?" And there was that innocent face of his.

The breakfast was continued under silence, probably because Allen was too busy eating and Lavi too busy thinking. It wasn't until they had both finished and started to take away the dishes that Lavi broke the silence.

"You don't have any change of clothes, do you?" He didn't need to wait for an answer to that question since he already knew it, he asked more for the sake of asking. "How about we take a drive to the mall and get you some? Seeing like you will be staying here for a while after all."

Allen looked more than happy, and once again that face reminded Lavi of a puppy. "I take that as a yes." The redhead stated with a chuckle.

It only took them a few minutes to get ready for departure in the quest of clothes and other necessities for Allen's stay. The ride towards the mall went smooth; the two boys killed the time with some chitchat, trying to get to know each other some more. But both of them were quite secretive about their past and such, although that didn't make their talk pointless. No, quite the opposite, they had fun and laughed a little every now and then.

The only awkward incident that happened, during the 20 min ride, was when Lavi reached out to turn on the radio. The redhead loved a good tune to sing along in when driving. But Allen put a top to that. His hand quickly grabbing on to the other man's arm as he reached for the 'on'-button.

"No music please."

"You don't like music?" Lavi almost lost focus on the road in surprise. Who doesn't like music?!

"I do," Allen smiled reassuringly. "But the constant and never ending commercial breaks of the radio drives me crazy!" His voice carrying a hint of whining.

Lavi nodded in agreement, he couldn't argue with that. "What about a CD then?" He suggested with his finger pointing towards the glove compartment. "I have a few in there if you wanna take a look."

Allen didn't want to draw any more suspicion to himself and therefore did what the man suggested. He didn't pay much attention to the different CD's but he did notice the variety of them, there were classical, rock, pop and even hip-hop. Allen glanced over at redhead, "Quite the collection you got here."

"Whatever hits my soul man," Lavi used is thumb to point at himself indicating the existence of his soul.

Allen just nodded and turned his attention back to the contents of the glove compartment in hope to find something that could hit his own soul and that's when his grey eyes landed on something familiar. The Beatles. England never left Allen's heart.

Lavi seemed to agree on the choice as he showed Allen the thumbs up sign, the latter just smiled and put the CD into the stereo, pressing play.

They both sat quiet for a while, just listening.

_"I've got to admit it's getting better. It's a little better all the time." _The voice of Paul McCartney had filled the car as well as Allen's head. Upon hearing a voice form England he couldn't help but think about his past and what he had done.

Allen leaned his head against the window, his grey eyes lazily registering the bypassing scenery. It's not that he really regretted his past actions, but he did regret doing it to the wrong people. That's what had gotten him into this mess. And with this mess, he meant the fact that he had fled his country and the only thing keeping him from living on the streets of the USA was his charming personality that usually allowed him some staying at some strangers house, at least for a while.

It always took a while for 'those people' to find out Allen's whereabouts and he used that time to take a relaxing break from everything. It was odd, but yes, he could relax despite some major problems lying in the background. Still he couldn't live like this forever. No, if things were to 'get better' as McCartney and his boys were putting it, Allen had to do something about it. He just didn't know what.

Breaking the rule of keeping your eyes on the road, Lavi kept glancing at the boy in the passenger seat. For a while now Lavi thought he could see some sadness in the eyes of the other man. It bothered him, he wanted to know what was going on in his head but he knew he shouldn't pry. He also knew that if he did Allen wouldn't talk, hence only worsening Allen's potentially sad mood.

It would be better if there was something he could do to brighten up the atmosphere and possibly bring a smile to Allen's lips. But he didn't know what so The Beatles had to step in and come to his rescue. Meaning one of Lavi's favorite and more upbeat songs came on. His smile grew wide and he nudged Allen with excitement.

"Hey, sing with me!" And just like that he started singing along. _"When I was younger, so much younger than today~"_

Allen just stared, shocked to suddenly be disturbed in his thoughts and surprised to see Lavi unexpectedly break out in a song.

"C'mon, don't tell me you don't know the lyrics?"

"Oh, I know them but…" Allen spoke carefully. He didn't feel too comfortable with singing, and especially not with someone else around.

"No, buts, sing!" Lavi took an extra deep breath to get ready for the chorus. _"Help me if you can, I'm feeling down. And I do appreciate you being 'round~"_

Allen started to realize he might not have a choice in this situation. He closed his eyes, gathered some courage while trying to convince himself that this wouldn't be as embarrassing as he feared. He started by mimicking the words of the song _"And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,"_ and then slowly and quietly proceed to sing them. _"My independence seems to vanish in the haze…"_

Lavi had figured out that Allen felt a little insecure and therefore began to sing a little louder so Allen didn't have to feel embarrassed over his voice. "_But every now and then I feel so insecure. I know that I just need you like I've never done before."_ Although Lavi couldn't notice anything embarrassing about it, Allen wasn't really a bad singer, he might even be a little better than average and it's not like Lavi would consider himself a good singer. He just sang because he liked it, if others didn't, well then that's their problem, not his.

It took Allen some time but in time for the last chorus he sang just as loud as Lavi. Lavi was satisfied, it seemed his little plan had indeed worked, as Allen was now singing and even smiling a little as he did so. Lavi reached out his hand to ruffle the boys hair for what must have been the umpteenth time since they met, it was becoming sort of habit. "Nice one, Allen-boy!"

Allen actually laughed a little before they both joined in on that last chorus.

_"Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
><em>_And I do appreciate you being 'round  
><em>_Help me get my feet back on the ground  
><em>_Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, ooh."_

Lavi suddenly realized how well this song matched in on his situation, for a long time he had been by himself, independent and he had liked that, he didn't consider himself being lonely. Actually he really loved how he could live however he wanted without having to adjust to someone else. But here he was, with a snow-white haired young boy and it was like he had gotten something he didn't even know was missing. After all, he really did appreciate having Allen around.

The song came to an end as they reached their destination, the mall. Lavi parked his precious Mercedes in the parking lot closest to the mall. Allen put on his usual smile and turned to Lavi, who was unbuckling his seatbelt.

"That did not take too long," Allen stated the obvious, and started working on his own seatbelt.

"Car rides usually goes faster with a little company," Lavi had a smile of his own as he replied his passenger. "And music," he added as they both got out of the car.

¤-x-¤

"Should we start over there?" Lavi asked pointing towards the first clothing store he saw.

"Do I look like I dress like that?" Allen raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head in the direction of a mannequin in the display window wearing loose fitting jeans and a hoodie with a pattern containing way too bright colours.

"How should I know what you dress like?" Lavi sighed. "I've know you for like…" he made a dramatic pause, stroking his chin, like he was deep in thought. "One day," he finally spoke.

"But it's pretty obvious no one dress like that."

"Hey!" The hoodie wearing Lavi complained.

"Uhm…" Allen scratched the back of his head and in the process messing up his hair a little. "Looking good!" he showed the thumbs up sign in an approving manner.

Lavi did not believe him. "Whatever, where do you wanna go then?" he asked almost sounding like he was sulking.

Allen, ignoring the slight sadness in Lavi's voice, took some time to look around for a clothing store matching his preferences. "Let's try over there," he pointed with a raised arm over at store quite far from them that seemed to be displaying more elegant clothing on their mannequins.

"Alright," Lavi nodded and followed Allen who was already heading towards the store.

As they entered the shop Lavi's one eye scanned its contents with suspiciousness. "Do they even have you size?"

Allen replied with a death glare.

Lavi could almost feel it burning on his body, a little scared he held up his hands in a defensive manner. "I'm sorry!"

"You're just mad about the hoodie," Allen huffed and approached a nearby clothing rack with a variety of black pants.

"There's nothing wrong with the way I dress," Lavi plopped down on a chair set out for the customers. "Nor hoodies, they are very comfortable."

"Yeah, yeah…" Allen wasn't really listening as much as he was looking at the clothes, even picking out a few items here and there.

After a good fifteen minutes Allen had quite the pile of clothes stacked upon his arm. He had found some nice white shits he liked, a few black pants and some jeans as well as a black vest and a jacket. Feeling satisfied with his choices he approached Lavi who still in the chair, looking utterly bored.

"Lavi? Could you come with me to the fitting room?"

"You ain't done yet?" Lavi's voice carried some disappointment as well as shock.

"No, I need to try them on first," the white haired boy explained. "And I want your opinion on them."

"I'm sure they're all fine."

"Well, I am not so let's go," he grabbed the wrist of the whiny red head and dragged him towards the fitting rooms. "No wonder you dress so poorly," Allen mumbled quietly to himself. He now understood that Lavi wasn't much of a shopaholic and probably only bought clothes when he absolutely needed to. And at those times he seemed to buy the first thing he could find in his size without trying it on first.

"Excuse me?" Lavi questioned the boy's mumble.

Allen shook his head, both as a reply and as in disbelief over the other man's terrible sense of fashion. "Nothing."

¤-x-¤

"Are you done soon?" Lavi whined outside the fitting room. Although he had to admit he was happy over the fact that Allen seemed to enjoy himself, after all it was for his sake they had come here.

Allen sure took his time in the fitting room, he didn't just try it on, no, he had to inspect it from every angle to make sure it really looked good. He also had to check the quality and make sure no buttons or threads were loose before letting Lavi get a look at him.

Lavi had complimented him on most of the items only complaining that it might be a little too fancy for everyday life. And just to tease him Lavi suggested Allen to get a pair of sweatpants. Resulting in the white haired boy almost getting a heart attack before assuring that he'd rather shave his head. Lavi had laughed.

Being here with Allen made Lavi realize that shopping together with someone was a lot more fun than doing it by himself. He also realized that Allen looked good in anything he tried on, in fact, Allen looked good, period. He would probably even look good with a shaved head wearing sweatpants. Was it weird to think that? Lavi didn't care, but he did shake the weird image out his head as Allen stepped out of the fitting room, all done with his clothes.

"Is it okay if I get all this?" Allen asked timidly holding up a quite a few items in his hand. He didn't really feel comfortable with letting another person pay for his stuff, but what choice did he have. "But I don't really like these though…" he added concerning the few pieces of clothing he held in his other hand.

"Of course!" We can't have you walking around all naked after all," Lavi replied with a huge smile. "Or maybe we can…" He added with some afterthought.

"We cannot," Allen deadpanned.

"I'm jokin'!"

Allen wasn't convinced but he let it pass.

"Those clothes looked really good on you so I want you to have them. In fact, it made me want to buy something myself," Lavi spoke casually letting his green eye wander around the store for something that would catch his interest.

"Oh no," Allen was quick to stop him.

"Oh relax! I was thinking you could help me pick something, seeing as I _"dress so poorly"_, oh yeah, I heard you," He replied to Allen's surprised face.

Looking down at his feet, the boy spoke quietly. "Sorry… But it's true."

Lavi's eye twitched slightly. Some nerve this kid had. "Well, help me then."

"Gladly!" Happiness written all over his face. "Just wait here," Allen left his clothes with Lavi and went to explore the contents of the store once again.

It only took him around five minutes to return with two buttoned shirts, one white and one a more casual red, as well as a pair of black, slightly fitting pants.

"Really?" Lavi questioned the items with doubt.

"Yes, really," Allen assured him. "Just try it on and you'll see," he handed over the clothes and literally pushed the red head into the fitting room.

As Lavi didn't have much choice he went ahead and put on the pants together with the white shirt and studied himself in the mirror. He didn't really know what to think, except that he thought it really didn't fit him and that it absolutely didn't go well with his bandana.

"Allen…I'm really not sure about this."

"What? Let me see," he reached for the door of the fitting room but was surprised to notice that he couldn't open it. "Let me in."

"No," Lavi protested, blocking the door for Allen to come in. "I look weird."

"I will be the judge of that." And with hidden strength Allen forced the door open and eyed a shocked but well dressed Lavi. Allen studied him for a good few seconds, maybe a little longer than needed, but it was hard not to look at him as the clothing complimented his body features in such a handsome way.

"See? You do think it's weird," He made an attempt to close the door but Allen's hand had a firm grip to keep it open.

"It's not weird, you're just not used to it," Allen explained while reaching for Lavi's bandana. "And take this off, it's ridiculous!"

Lavi didn't even have time to react before Allen hade removed the bandana that was keeping his hair in place, now causing it to fall to the sides of his head in a messy way. Lavi looked horrified as he tried to cover it up with his hands. Allen on the other hand looked pleased with the makeover.

"Trust me, it suits you. Now try the red one," Allen demanded before closing the door to give Lavi some privacy.

"This one feels a little bit better," Lavi admitted from inside the fitting room. Maybe it had just been the clean and fancy feeling of a buttoned white shirt that scared him. He felt more comfortable with some color on him.

Allen once again opened the door to take a look at his new friend and landlord. "I'm so good at this I should be a stylist," he nodded in approval as he saw how well the red shirt went with Lavi's green eye and red hair.

"I'm not sure I agree with you there but I might have to buy this," Lavi spoke as he took another look in the mirror.

"Of course, and the white one too," Allen added as he had a feeling the red head didn't really intend to include that one in his purchase. "You never know when you might need one."

"Alright, alright!"

¤-x-¤

"Can we go eat something?" Allen nodded his head in the direction of a restaurant, as they left the clothing boutique with bags in their hands.

"Sure, but first I wanna check out that bookstore." It had been awhile since Lavi last visited a bookstore and he was hoping they had some nice, new books for him.

"Fine," Allen made no attempt of hiding the disappointment in his voice.

And if Allen took his time shopping for clothes, Lavi definitely took his time in the bookstore. Running up and down the different aisles of books, picking out seemingly random ones to take a look in before quickly putting them back again with a dissatisfied expression.

"Lavi, can you hurry?"

"Just a minute," he answered with his nose in a book.

The boy knew he didn't mean "just a minute" so he found a chair for himself to take a seat on while waiting. He would give the redhead another five minutes before dragging him out of there.

"It's been more than a minute now!" he complained after the five minutes was up.

"I'm almost done." Lavi took down a thick book from one of the shelves and started to flip through it.

"Doesn't look like it!"

The shopkeeper and a few customers gave Allen a serious look. This was a bookstore and they wanted peace and quiet like a library, his loud complaints weren't welcome.

"I'll wait outside!" Allen spoke loudly just to annoy them some more before getting up and leaving the store.

He took a moment to let his eyes scan the area outside for something interesting to occupy himself with as Mr. Turtle took his time with the books. He saw lots of people passing, too many in fact for a mere Monday, he saw the restaurant he so dearly wanted to visit and he saw himself. Wait. What?

His eyes had landed on a newspaper stand and on the front page of one of the tabloids was his face. It wasn't a big picture that covered the whole front but it was big enough for people to notice, and let's face it, his snow white hair made him stand out in the crowd. He had to get out there! Turning back to the bookstore to get Lavi he was pleased to see that the redhead was just exiting the store, new book in hand.

Lavi gave Allen a quick salute before excusing himself. "Sorry it took so long. So, what restaurant did you want to go to?"

"Actually, I changed my mind. I would like to thank you for buying me clothes so I thought I would cook something for you instead. I do make a very delicious curry, if I do say so myself."

"I would be stupid if I said no to that. Let's go then, Allen-boy!" he ruffled his white hair as they left the mall for the car.

¤-x-¤

Allen hadn't lied, his curry had been really good, out of this world in Lavi's opinion. It was nice to eat a homemade meal once in awhile as Lavi was quite the regular at the nearby take out restaurants. It's not that he couldn't cook, it was just that he didn't like cooking for himself, it made him feel lonely. The feeling of being lonely usually didn't bother him but it was something pathetic about making a meal for yourself that he didn't like.

It was already beginning to get dark outside as they finished cleaning up the dishes after eating. Lavi suggested that they would end the day with some popcorn and the television but Allen claimed to have a better idea, although he still wanted the popcorn.

"How is this better than watching a movie?!" Lavi complained loudly, throwing his cards down as he lost in poker for the 11th time.

"Your brain stays active and you will live longer," Allen picked up the cards and started to shuffle them with impressive skill.

The two boys were seated on the sofa in Lavi's living room, Allen sat cross-legged, facing Lavi who was leaning back with his legs on the table next to the bowl of popcorn. They had some space between them to give room for the cards, and to hinder the chances of seeing the other's cards.

"At the rate I'm losing I'm not sure I want to live that long," Lavi sighed as Allen started to deal out the cards again. "If I'm gonna lose again I need a beer," He spoke as he stood up from the couch. "Do you want one?"

Allen shook his head, white locks swaying in the process. "No thank you."

"Alright, anything else instead?"

"Some tea would be nice."

"Now?" Lavi asked surprised. "Isn't it a little too late for tea?"

"I'm British, there's never too late for tea," he explained like Lavi should have known.

Lavi just shook his head as he went for the kitchen, this Allen truly was an odd fellow. And why was he so good at playing cards anyway?

Lavi returned a few minutes later and found Allen with the bowl of popcorn in his hands, almost empty. He chuckled at the sight, finding it slightly amusing how this small kid could eat so much.

"You haven't looked at my cards, have you?" He asked with doubt in his voice as he handed Allen his cup of tea.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Allen replied in all seriousness and took a sip from his tea.

"I don't believe you."

"Too bad," Allen picked up his card ready to start the game.

The beer didn't help Lavi win, in fact he just lost for what must have been more than the 20th time this evening and his beer bottle had multiplied to five empty ones.

"Allen, I'm not playin' anymore," once again he tossed his cards, but this time he threw them right at Allen.

"Aw, come on!"

"But you're definitely cheating!" Lavi whined with an accusing finger pointing in Allen's direction.

"I am not." Allen was serious.

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Stand up and spin around," Lavi almost demanded.

And to prove his innocence Allen did as he was told. Lavi could see nothing suspicious.

"Take off your shirt," this time it really was a demand.

"What?" Allen's eyes were wide, expressing both shock and horror.

"You're obviously hiding cards in your sleeves," he gestured to his shirt. "So take it off."

"No."

"Then I will have to do it for you," and without further ado Lavi clumsily lunged himself off the couch and towards Allen. As Allen hadn't been drinking, avoiding Lavi's attack was as easy as flipping a pancake, and Allen was really good at flipping pancakes, a pro in his own opinion.

"I think it is time for you to go to bed," Allen spoke in his most mature voice.

"Not until I've proved that you're a cheater," Lavi pouted.

"I'm really not so-" Allen was interrupted by a sudden force, Lavi had caught hold of his arm and pulled him down onto the sofa where he landed on his back. "Hey!" he protested while trying to get up again, but Lavi was now holding a firm grip of Allen's wrists with his hand.

Lavi was just about to use his free hand to unbutton Allen's shirt when he realized what he was actually doing. He just stared, and Allen stared back, both of them surprise over this sudden turn of events. Shocked over his own actions Lavi immediately stopped what he was doing and quickly backed away from Allen. In an attempt to make the situation a little less awkward he tried to joke it off, sheepishly scratching his forehead under the bandana. "I guess it really is time for me to go bed."

Allen agreed and slowly sat up. "Yes, it is."

As Lavi finished his evening routine, brushing his teeth and what not, he was surprised to see Allen sitting on his bed. "You still wanna share bed?"

"Yes, is it not okay?" Allen asked innocently.

"I just thought…" he struggled to find the right words. "I mean, I figured after what just happened you would avoid me. That sharing a bed would be awkward."

"No, it's alright," Allen was smiling and it made Lavi feel a little better.

"Anyway, I'm sorry," Lavi sat down on "his" side of the bed and looked over at Allen. "I got a little too excited and took it too far."

"It's okay, really," his smile was so reassuring that Lavi smiled back.

"Good," he felt relieved and to show that he didn't feel awkward with Allen being there he ruffled his white locks for the last time this day. "Good night, Allen-boy!"

"Good night."

Lavi turned off the lights as soon as they both were tucked in under the covers. Allen fell asleep almost instantly and Lavi could feel his own eyelid getting heavy, yes, he sleeps with the eye patch on. It had been a long day, and what was up with all his weird thoughts about Allen. He could admit he really liked the kid, he was great company, and it was nice to have someone to talk to. But what was still feeling that was starting to grow inside of him, what was it with Allen that made him so happy around him, what was it that made him feel like he had butterfly in his stomach? He hoped he would find out soon.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Tuesday**

Lavi woke up when a couple of birds thought it was a good idea to chirp happily outside his bedroom window. He glanced at the digital watch on the bedside table. 8.15 AM. That's unusually early for Lavi to wake up. Even Allen was still asleep, and he was more of a morning person.

Lavi studied the sleeping boy's face for a minute before reaching out a hand to gently shake some life into him. It really wasn't fair of him to sleep so soundly when Lavi had had the misfortune of waking up now was it? "Allen, wake up."

"Mm," Allen shifted in the bed as he was slowly dragged out of dreamland. "What is it?" his voice a sleepy mumble.

"Why aren't you up making pancakes?"

Allen squinted one eye opened only to glare at Lavi before turning away, pulling the covers closer to him. "I'm not your personal cook."

"Oh come on," Lavi whined.

"No."

"But-"

"I want to sleep more."

"Sorry, can't let'cha!" Lavi pulled the covers off them and threw them on the floor.

Allen groaned as the cold air hit his exposed skin. "Hey!" his grey eyes glared angrily at the redhead who was already up and getting dressed. Allen sighed as he felt his stomach rumble, it seemed the universe wouldn't let him sleep in this morning. He reluctantly made his way out of bed and made his way over to a chair where he had placed the clothes he got the day before.

"Good boy," Lavi nodded in approval. "See ya in the kitchen," and with that he left Allen by himself.

For a moment Allen considered the thought of just grabbing the blanket from the floor and go back to bed, maybe even locking the door just in case, but as his stomach made another growling sound he pushed that thought away and got dressed.

In the kitchen Lavi was already preparing tea, and he would have started preparing the breakfast too if he hadn't been distracted. He was reading on the package of the tea, finding the short information about tea and it's history quite interesting. As Allen entered the room Lavi looked up with a smile.

"Did you know all kinds of tea comes from the same plant, the 'Camellia Sinensis'?" Lavi asked excitedly, he loved learning new things, even trivial things.

Allen was slightly surprised by the sudden random question but replied to Lavi with a nod. "Ah, yes, I did." Ignoring Lavi's enthusiasm over tea plants Allen started to search the fridge for eggs and bacon, one of his many favorite things for breakfast. Also, Lavi finally started making the tea after wasting some more minutes to read on the packaging. But Allen didn't really mind as he enjoyed cooking, especially when he knew he was going to eat what he made.

As they sat down to eat Lavi suddenly remembered he had an appointment that day. He was meant to meet with a man that had hired him for a project and receive the necessary materials.

"Hey Allen, I have to head out for a while after breakfast," he informed his new lodger.

Allen blinked a few times, shocked. That was not something he wanted to hear for the sake of his own secrecy. "How come? Can I come with?" He tried to sounds casual.

"It's a work thing," Lavi explained. "And as much fun as it would be to have you with I'm not sure it's such a good idea." Allen looked disappointed and Lavi didn't want to be the reason for that, so he went a head and blamed the man responsible. "I mean the guy I'm meeting wouldn't be too thrilled about it."

"Alright," Allen sighed. After all he knew he wouldn't be able to keep Lavi isolated from the news forever, he could only hope that Lavi wouldn't see his face on any tabloids.

"I should do some food shopping on the way back, anything special you'd like?"

The thought of food obviously cheered Allen up as he put on a huge smile before reciting an imaginary endless list of food related items. Lavi just laughed…nervously.

¤-x-¤

The meeting was, according to Lavi, a huge waste of time. He had been given a quick briefing of the idea for the coming project and further instructions written in a folder together with the essential materials. He moped the entire car ride to the supermarket. After all, they could have just mailed the papers to his house, saving him this pretty useless trip. At least the grocery shopping made it a little more worth it, but little did he know that he wasn't even going to make it into the store. He made it out of the car though and almost into the supermarket, it was as he was passing a newspaper stand before the shop entrance that something caught his eye. A familiar face. Allen's face. Right there, on the front page.

Lavi must have been staring at it for minutes before the man in the stand dragged him back to reality by asking if he intended to buy anything. Lavi quickly pulled out some money to buy the newspaper before getting back to his car where he continued to stare at it. He read the article but it didn't explain much, just stated that Allen was wanted for various reasons and that one should report to the police if one had seen him or had any other helpful information about him.

The thoughts going through Lavi's head were endless. _"Was he a criminal? CIA? A spy? Did he betray the Queen of England?"_

Lavi concluded that there were two ways to find out what was going on. Either he'd conduct his own research or he'd ask the boy in question. After a few minutes of thinking he decided to go for the later alternative, as he wanted answers as fast as possible. Doing his own research would mean he had to keep this a secret from Allen. What if Allen didn't even know what was going on, then what? He'd have to cross that bridge when he got there, for now he just had to get there. Throwing the newspaper aside he started his car and drove back home slightly faster than legal.

¤-x-¤

Lavi ran into the apartment, almost slamming the door behind him in the rush. He was just about to call Allen when he realized he had no idea what to say. And Allen who had obviously heard him coming, showed up in the hallway doorframe. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

Lavi was quiet, his head hung low and his eye was fixated on the floor.

Allen took a few steps closer. "What's wrong?"

"You tell me," Lavi didn't look up.

"What are you taking about?"

"This," he held up the newspaper.

"Oh," was all Allen could say. He had known this day would come eventually but he hadn't expected it to be so soon and therefore had no idea what to say either.

"Oh?" Lavi retorted, a slight annoyance in his voice. "Is that all you have to say?"

"Well, no…"

"Then explain this," Lavi was finally looking up and his one green eye, carrying a hint of betrayal, was locked at Allen. "Are you a criminal?" He didn't know why he asked, cause it obviously wasn't true.

"Sort of…" came Allen's mumbling reply.

Okay, so it was true and Lavi instantly regretted the question. Couldn't he have asked if he was a secret agent instead, 007 was pretty cool after all. "What?" it was almost inaudible but the silence around them made it clear.

Knowing he had no choice but to explain himself, Allen leaned against the hallway wall and slid down, taking a seat on the floor. He feared if he were to make it to the living room couch he'd have time to change his mind about telling the truth. "It all started when my father died…" This time it was Allen's turn to avoid eye contact, he kept staring at the wall in front of him but he could hear Lavi moving, probably sitting down on the floor as well. "I was just a child," Allen continued. "So I could not take care of myself and my uncle had to take me in. And he…" He made a pause, unsure how to continue, if he even wanted to continue but Lavi had been really kind so he deserved to know, right? "He had some major money problems and with no intention of fixing them so we had to depend on me for getting money. I have always been a good card player," Lavi made some kind of noise here meaning he knew exactly what Allen meant after the loss he had suffer the day before.

Allen continued. "So I gambled to keep up with my uncle's debts but after some time the little money I could earn by that wasn't enough and I had to advance for different methods." Another short pause to let the information sink in. "In other words, I didn't only cheat when playing cards I learned to trick people out of their money." Allen took a deep breath, readying himself for the conclusion. "Eventually came the time when I tricked the wrong people and with the money already gone I had to other choice than to flee," he finished with a long sigh and without looking up he waited for some kind of reply from the other man. But there was none, all Allen could hear was Lavi getting up and without a word walk out the door. He buried his face in his gloved hands, he wasn't crying but he felt abandoned, a feeling he knew all to well. He had only known Lavi for a couple of days so why did it hurt so much?

¤-x-¤

After having left the apartment Lavi found himself laying on a park bench, not too far from his home, his one eye following the slow movements of the clouds. He didn't know what to feel, a part of him understood why Allen had done what he'd done but another part couldn't even phantom this small, fragile looking kid as a mischievous criminal.

But now this mischievous criminal was his friend, right? Or was it all an act to stay hidden from the people who were after him? After all, Allen had been left with him without an explanation from that Kanda guy. There had to be a reason why he failed to mention anything about the boy. If he had told Lavi that Allen was a thief he would obviously not accept him and especially not if he really was evil.

"But how could he be evil?" Lavi mumbled quietly to no one in particular. Allen had shown no signs whatsoever of being a malicious human being. No, Allen had told him that he had no choice so it's not like he was enjoying the life on the run…right? _"Speaking of run,"_ Lavi thought. What if Allen did just that? He sat up quickly, taking a second to make his decision. "Allen is my friend."

Quickly he made his way back hoping Allen would still be there. He was relieved to see, that when he opened the door to the apartment, Allen was exactly where he had left him. The boy looked up from the floor with an expression Lavi couldn't describe but if he was forced to he'd have to guess it was a mix of sadness, betrayal and chock.

Quickly Lavi approached him and gave him a hug. "I don't care if you're a thief. Because above that you are my friend now."

Allen tensed before clearing his throat.

Lavi released the hug to look at him. "What?"

"I am not a thief, I don't just steal from random people," Allen looked at him seriously.

"Okay?" Lavi didn't exactly follow, hadn't Allen just told him he stole money?

"I'm something of a con artist," he explained, almost sounding proud over the fact. "I carefully target people who are dishonest and offer them something they can't refuse, so in my opinion it's entirely their own fault for being stupid enough to fall for it."

Lavi laughed nervously. Maybe this boy was quite vicious after all. "It sounds kinda like a trap," Lavi stated despite a slight fear for Allen's reaction.

"Oh no," Allen waved his hand dismissively. "As the saying goes 'you can't cheat an honest man', I can't be held accountable for their choices."

Lavi wasn't sure he agreed but it seemed best to pretend Allen was right. "Alrighty, if you say so," he patted Allen on the head, slightly ruffling those white locks. "Anyway, I'm sorry I took off, I didn't know what to say, but now," he thought for a moment. "I think it was very brave of you to tell me the truth."

"Well, I had no choice, did I?"

"Nope!" Lavi laughed and so did Allen. It felt like normal again, like they could trust each other, maybe even more know as they had gone through this together. "So, now what?"

"What do you mean?" Allen asked.

"I mean, what do we do with this people who are looking for ya?"

"Oh," Allen took a few moments to think it over. "They can't know where I am, I've been very careful," he smiled and gave Lavi a reassuring pat on the shoulder before getting up from the floor, dusting himself off slightly. "I'm hungry."

Lavi smacked his forehead. "I never did the shopping."

Allen looked at him with horror in his eyes. "What?!"

¤-x-¤

"Lenalee!"

Lenalee slowly opened her eyes wondering what it was that had awakened her from the nice dream she had. She glanced over at the clock on the wall, 7.30. Now why would she wake up at this unfortunate hour?

"Lenalee!"

Oh, so that's why. Her brother Komui was calling her from downstairs. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before giving him a reply.

"What is it?"

"We're going to America!"

"What?!" She hurried out of bed, not bothering with clothes she ran down the stairs in her pajamas meeting Komui in the hallway. "I thought we were going to Japan?"

"False alarm," Komui explained taking a sip from a cup of coffee. "Only Kanda went to Japan, Allen has been spotted in America."

"I see," She nodded. "And when are we leaving?"

"Tonight, I wish we could go right now but I need to sort a few things out first."

"Alright, I will start packing." She turned around ready to head back to her room, maybe even going back to bed for another hour, when she heard her brother sniffle behind her. A little annoyed that she was losing precious moments of sleep she turned her head to look at him. "What?"

"Won't you give your brother a good morning hug?" His face suddenly filled with joy as he reached his arms out towards her.

"No." And with that firm statement she hurried up the stairs to her room.

**TBC**

**Author's note: Though short I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always I'd like to thank my beta Silver Ecstasy for fixing all my mistakes and giving me her honest opinions, they mean gold to me, what I mean is, she's **_always gold _**so do check her out if you haven't already. **


End file.
